The present invention concerns a multidirectional connecting device for assembling and interlocking pieces of furniture of the type used in open-plan offices, consisting substantially of horizontal working surfaces, sub-frames and panels or vertical components which can be fitted together according to multiple combinations giving varied office configurations.
One of the difficulties of producing assemblies known as "open plan" lies in the large number of components to be assembled, leading to multiple solutions covering assembly and fastening which can complicate the task of operators responsible for assembly. Upstream from the actual assembly operations, control over fastening systems also constitutes a considerable problem, depending mostly on the configuration to be achieved.
Recently, the tendency has been to reduce the number of modules offered in the said open-plan assemblies, so as to simplify ordering and the processing of orders. Problems encountered by installers in assembling the said modules, where connections in several directions are involved, have not however always been simplified by this. It is still necessary to deal with horizontal connections in several planes, which differ according to the modules to be connected, and vertical connections which also depend on the type of module to be installed, of which the methods of fastening are not always well differentiated, and which can be the origin of errors, or at the very least can complicate control over the assembly.
These problems are in particular generated by the usual designs of modules for open-plan offices, configured in the form of complete blocks which can be kept separate or joined, and comprising at least one horizontal panel and sub-frames, to which are optionally added vertical components of the separating panel type. In conventional assemblies, these panels are moreover fixed directly to the working surface of the said horizontal panel.
This type of traditional design, which increases the number of zones to be fastened, sometimes results in structurally redundant components, stands in the way of a clear and simplified view of the assembly to be obtained, and finally does not enable the best use to be made of the available spaces and areas.
Thus, the system disclosed in the French patent document reference FR-A-2 192 784 has many parts which make it possible, according to the options used, to end up with several assembly configurations. It is for example possible to obtain C-, U- and I-shaped sub-frames by means of particular arrangements and a specific choice from among the various components forming parts of the system.
In this example, there are typically a number of different components which are incompatible with a simplified organization of stocks and assembly, and the organization of the assembly itself suffers from a lack of unity, at least for certain of the basic parts. Each assembly calls for an excellent knowledge by the fitter of the parts at his disposal, and excellent stock management upstream. In addition, the fitter must have specific tools available and must make no mistakes in the order of assembly.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by using a part which ensures several functions in relation to the open-plan assembly modules with which it cooperates, including mainly but not exclusively the functions of interlocking the said modules.
The first objective of the part or device of the invention is consequently the interlocking/fastening of modules to each other in several directions corresponding substantially to the planes in which the said modules are arranged.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a connecting device of this type which can cooperate with a sub-frame arranged either under the edge of a single horizontal panel, or shared between two contiguous panels, the said device being nevertheless positioned in the two cases in the same manner relative to the horizontal panel.
Yet another objective of the invention is to enable vertical components of the separating partition type to be positioned and fastened, so as to avoid any direct connection between the working surface of the said panels and the vertical components.
Secondly, the device of the invention also enables a section to be attached which connects two connecting devices according to the invention, extending in a longitudinal direction relative to the panel forming the working surface, and forming a stabilizer for the assembly.
This connecting device has therefore several definite advantages within the context of assembling components of open-plan furniture, by simplifying their assembly, improving their modularity, in particular by making it possible to share the sub-frame, and finally by enabling heavy vertical components to be installed under mechanical stress. The latter components are for example storage cabinets overhanging the working surface, or shelves.